Festival en el Makai
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Nuestro grupo de amigos se van de viaje a un festival en el Makai. Tanto Botan como Kurama sienten algo el uno por el otro pero ambos son demasiado lentos como para poder decirlo con claridad, ¿a que clase de juegos les llevaran? Kurama x Botan esta historia contiene LEMON HOT
1. Noche en el festival

¡Hola!

Hace mil que no publicaba nada, probablemente nadie ya se acuerde de mis historias anteriores, lo cierto es que ya no sabia que escribir... Encima había perdido todas las continuaciones de cosas que aun estoy publicando... En fin... escribí este pequeño Fic sobre Kurama y Botan... Creo que es un poco parecido a otro que ya había publicado, pero me apetecía.

* * *

Un pequeño pueblo del Makai celebraba en la época de verano, un pequeño festival desde había unos años, tras haber sido sugerido por Yusuke, de igual forma que se hacía en el NingenKai.

Se consiguió que todos los demonios de la zona lo respetaran y se convirtiera en un lugar seguro. De esta forma, y aun así tomando determinadas medidas, Yusuke y los demás decidieron visitar el festival, en compañía de Keiko y las otras chicas, ya que en cierta forma tenían curiosidad por como seria ese mundo, sobre todo las más curiosas eran Keiko y Shizuru, aunque Kuwabara no había tenido la oportunidad de ver demasiado de aquel lugar.

-Este sitio parece lúgubre… - miro Keiko a su alrededor- Aunque parece que la gente del pueblo es bastante agradable, ¿Verdad?

-Si… es genial que al final hayamos podido visitarlo- miro al chico alto que lo acompañaba- Kazu, también es tu primera vez en el pueblo, ¿cierto?

-Si, aunque ya estuve en el Makai por un rato….- tras haber dicho esto, solo ignoro a su hermana, centrándose en su amada- Yukina~ muéstrame algunos lugares que hayas conocido alguna vez- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como Yukina asentía con su cabeza feliz-

-Todo estará bien mientras que no os quitéis el colgante que os preparamos… Asi los demonios no detectaran que sois humanas… Aunque según las normas que puso Enki no deberían atacaros aunque lo descubrieran… pero mejor estar precavidos… -hablo Kurama.

-No seas tan serio… Todo estará bien…- le palmeo el hombro Yusuke quitándole importancia a todo- Vayamos a ver el festival y disfrutemos por estos dos días~

Todos se encaminaron al lugar del festival, una vez llegaron decidieron ver los distintos puestos que habían instalado y de algún modo Yusuke y Keiko se fueron en una dirección, mientras que Kuwabara y Yukina, seguidos por Hiei entre las sombras, fueron en la dirección opuesta, en busca de puestos más a su gusto.

Finalmente, quedaron Kurama, Botan y Shizuru en otro pequeño grupo recorriendo los puestos y probándose algunas prendas que les gustaban.

-Kurama, Habrá puestos de comida ¿verdad? – lo miro, seriamente la Peliazul- Me está dando hambre… Y esos cuatro nos dejaron tirados… que desagradecidos –refunfuño un poco.

-Botan, no te enfades tanto… querían tener una noche de pareja al fin y al cabo, aunque el tonto de mi hermano es demasiado lento para si quiera haber besado a Yukina… -se quejó la mayor

-No deberías hablar así de Kuwa-chan –rio la peliazul- es tu hermano menor, no deberías ser tan dura con él. ¿No es verdad Kurama?

-Bu-Bueno… son cosas de hermanos, supongo… Botan, no deberías interferir en ello –dijo sin cambiar el tono.

-Moh… Kurama, deberías seguirme el royo… -suspiro- Ahora que lo pienso, eres el único que pareces no estar interesado en un relación… Incluso Shizuru, tiene sus pretendientes –rio

-¡Botan! No seas bocazas…- dijo un tanto molesta-

-No te preocupes Shizuru- intervino Kurama- Guardare el secreto si es lo que debe ser –le dedico una pequeña sonrisa-

-Pe-¡Perdón! Se me escapo sin querer… además… - se pegó un poco a Kurama- Este chico es bastante más discreto del mundo, ¿ne?

-En fin… -suspiro la chica del pelo castaño- No quiero que el tonto de mi hermano me moleste… Voy a ir a ese puesto- señalo con su mano- Tengo ganas de sentarme a beber algo, ¿Quieren también algo de tomar? – los miro

-Es buena idea~ -respondió Botan- ¿Esta Bien si esperas aquí guardando el sitio para sentarnos? También tengo hambre… así que estaría bien si mientras bebemos podemos comer algo de un puesto que vi antes que tenía buena pinta…- se giró a mirar al chico- Kurama, ¿qué tal si me acompañas? Hay algunos tipos extraños en esta dirección y este puesto parece bastante seguro…

-Por mi está bien… Os esperare aquí. Kurama, antes de irte- le mostro la carta con las bebidas que tenían en ese local- Tu seguro las conoces ¿Cuál es mejor de todas ellas? No quiero que sean de cosas extrañas como tripas o algo así…

-Supongo que cualquiera de estas estará bien… -le señalo unas pocas de ellas- Son similares a las cervezas del NingenKai, por otro lado estos son refrescos o algo similar a ellos. Y los de este lado, son demasiado fuertes para que un humano los beba sin sentirse demasiado borracho después… ¿Seguro estarás bien tu sola? –pregunto con un cierto tono de preocupación.

-Todo estará bien, mientras este aquí parece que no habrá ningún problema, por otro lado es cierto que había unos tipos extraños por ahí, Asi que mejor cuida de Botan.

-Si alguien descubre que… -susurro – soy parte del Rekai – hablo de nuevo normal- puede que me quieran asesinar o algo Asi… -tembló un poco

-No creo que eso sucediera… pero de igual forma te acompañare… Asi que… ¿Dónde era ese puesto? – la miro

-Vayamos antes de que se llene de gente~ Volvemos en nada Shizuru…-sonríe tirando de él hacia el puesto-

-Oye Botan… -le hizo señas para que se acercara- No vayas a atacarlo muy seriamente, tal vez se muera de la timidez… -bromeo

-Ca-cállate… Quien lo va a atacar… -se ruborizo un poco –

-Claro, Claro… - se rio viendo cómo se marchaban pensando para sí misma que Botan estaba actuando como una tonta, solo debía conquistar a ese zorro.

-Botan ¿Vienes o no? – lo miro desde donde estaba-

-¡Voy! – salió corriendo tras él- No seas impaciente, hay que disfrutar del paseo por el festival… ¿Acaso no te gustan?

-No es que no me gusten… pero podíamos haber ido a uno en el NingenKai… -sintió como la chica se abrazaba a su brazo-

-No seas tonto, este también está bien y es distinto… -sonrió

-Sí, pero ahora mismo parece que sientes miedo de ser devorada… -la miro con cierto resquicio de malicia, dejándose ver un leve reflejo dorado en sus ojos.

-Pero si alguien intenta algo como eso, tú nos ayudaras a Shizuru y a mi ¿Verdad? – lo miro aún más curiosa

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, me den un buen precio por alguien como tu… o tal vez sea yo quien acabe tratando de devorarte….

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Kurama? – dijo totalmente seria separándose un poco de él.

-Es broma… Ya sabes, si paso mucho tiempo en el Makai- fue interrumpido por Botan

-¡Sale a relucir tu antigua personalidad! –lo señalo- Asi que, puedes bromear a veces también.

-Bu-Bueno… Démonos prisa en ir a por la comida, no quiero que pueda pasarle algo a Shizuru por estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí…

-Eso fue interesante~- sonríe caminando junto a él-

-Si le cuentas a alguien sobre lo que paso, te devorare de verdad –le dijo completamente serio con sus ojos casi dorados.

-No seas duro conmigo, no me importaría ser devorada por ti dependiendo de cómo lo hicieras~ -dijo con un tono pícaro y a la par bromista

-No deberías bromear sobre esas cosas… -suspiro mirando a otro lado, continuando el camino.

-Kurama, Kurama – dijo con un tono de voz un poco infantil, metiéndose debajo de su brazo, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos- Parece que aquí hay mucha gente…-se pegó un poco a él, al ver que había mucha gente en esa zona cerca del puesto, y en alguno de esos empujones estaba siendo arrastrada- Tal vez no deberíamos haber venido a este puesto… es agobiante estar entre tanta gente…

-Bueno, tú fuiste quien la eligió y de todos modos, de todos los puestos que vimos ese es el que tiene comida más similar al mundo humano, tal vez algunos de los ingrediente de las otras comidas puedan sentar mal

-Sería malo si se enferman…Asi que vayamos juntos a por la comida y volvamos… - estaba contenta de ir Asi-

-Está bien…- la agarro bien junto a él – solo faltaría que te perdieras entre la gente… - Botan se sonrojo un poco al ver que el chico parecía cómodo con la situación, en lo que tardaron en regresas con Shizuru al rato, está ya estaba acompañada por Yusuke y Keiko.

-¿Ya habéis visto todo lo que queríais? Si hubiéramos sabido que estabais aquí habríamos comprado más comida…

-Asi que la parejita secreta volvió –se burló Yusuke

-Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros- respondió Botan un poco molesta- comamos todos de lo que compramos ¿Os ha gustado? –los miro- el festival digo…

-¡Si! Fue genial y raro también… mucha gente estuvo parando a Yusuke para saludarlo… -respondió Keiko- Y no era para pelear, Asi que estaba sorprendida.

-Ahh… no esperaba encontrarme con tanta gente, pero fue divertido encontrarlos después de tanto tiempo…. Por cierto, hay fuegos artificiales, luego, cuando encontremos a Kuwabara vayamos a verlos y también a la posada que reservamos para dormir, leí que tenía un onsen… será bueno para relajarnos…

* * *

Continuara~~

Espero que os haya gustado y siento si hay algun error... Juro que lo repase unas cuantas veces y no vi nada extraño xD

Este Fic tiene otro capitulo mas que tratare de tener pasado a ordenador lo antes posible...

Comenten sus opiniones xD


	2. Proposiciones

Hola! Al final van a ser tres capitulos ~~ Espero que os guste ~~

* * *

Tras ver los fuegos artificiales todos juntos, fueron a la posada que Yusuke había reservado. Tenían un gran salón para que todos pudieran pasar el tiempo junto mientras cenaban o simplemente un lugar de reunión y por otro lado algunas habitaciones quedando separados en grupos entre chicos y chicas, de este modo sería más cómodo para aquellos que no tenían pareja en este momento.

Kurama, había salido a las termas, para relajarse un poco después de haberse sentido agotado al estar rodeado de tanta gente, una vez en el agua metido, había cambiado su figura a la de Yoko.

-Botan, estas por ahí escondida… ¿Crees que no iba a notarlo?

-Yusuke y tú sois bastante agudos de percepción… Solo venía a tomar un baño, pero cuando termines me avisas… no me importa esperar….

-Y yo que pensaba que venias a cotillear… -dijo con un tono burlón- Puedes entrar conmigo si quieres, es grande y puedes usar una toalla para cubrirte, yo también lo hare…

-¡Que-que dices! –se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, es cierto que no debería preocuparle por que existían baños mixtos, pero no quería estar a solas con el kitsune y menos desnuda- No voy a entrar contigo, cuando estas dentro…

-En el Makai es bastante común compartirlo… Vamos… -dio unas palmaditas al borde de la terma de agua caliente- Solo entra, usa la bata que hay allá, yo debería estar usando una también… -la miro- así que si te decides a entrar dame una también… - siguió mirándola- Pareces sorprendida…

-Tu carácter… - se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir hablando- Tu carácter cambia a la vez que lo hace tu figura…- se decidió a tomar una de esas batas, poniéndosela y disponiéndose a entrar, tomando unas cuantos metros de distancia, esperando a que la usara también el chico-

-No cambia, solo parece que lo hace, cosa que a veces es muy conveniente ¿No crees?- se rio un poco mientras hablaba con cierto tono de superioridad-

-Ósea que piensas todas esas cosas, pero no las dices…-se detuvo para mirarlo con desagrado- ¿No es eso engañarnos a todos?

-Acaso estaría bien si lo dijera y actuara de forma tan… -pensó un segundo cerrando sus ojos buscando la palabra- no sé cómo decirlo…

-¿Cómo un idiota prepotente?- soltó de repente sin vacilación

-Bueno, eso es lo que tú crees, pero no es así en absoluto… No has estado en el Makai en absoluto, hay que saber adaptarse a todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Y en el NingenKai hay que adecuarse también… No crees que sería raro que un crio de 5 años sepa cosas que no son normales para su edad… o cosas por el estilo…

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón y sobrevivir, pero tú estás hablando más de lo normal… No digo que este mal… -suspiro relajándose un poco en el agua, cerrando los ojos-

-… -solo observo a la chica en silencio, apoyándose en los bordes del agua termal, pensando en que era una chica bastante interesante- Te burlas de los demás…-rompió el silencio- pero tú tampoco tienes pareja~

-¿Eh? –abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida por las palabras del chico- yo no me burlo de nadie…

-En ese caso, hablas de más sobre las relaciones ajenas, pero… ¿Y qué hay de ti? –alzo una ceja mirándola, curioso-

-Yo no tengo tiempo para eso ahora… ya sabes… trabajo y más trabajo… Koenma es un completo explotador… -refunfuño un poco-

-Asi que…- se acercó lentamente a ella- No tienes ni una gota de diversión… -sonrió un poco pícaro, mirándole, se veían un tanto sus intenciones-

-Bueno, me divierto también con vosotros y eso… -lo miro un poco incrédula acercándose- que pretendes… esa sonrisa me dice que no estás pensando en nada bueno seguramente… Cuéntame que tienes en mente…

-Hace tiempo que no tengo diversión… -se acercó, deslizando su mano a acariciar la mejilla ajena-Me estaba preguntando ¿si tú también quieres un poco de diversión?

-¿Diversión? ¿Qué clase de diversión? –lo miro, dejándose acariciar la mejilla no le resultaba molesto ni nada por el estilo, la figura de Yoko Kurama era un poco imponente y a la vez le resultaba hermosa y más cuando estaba actuando tan delicado-

-Mmm… tal vez he perdido mi encanto…- suspiro un poco acercándose más para robarle un beso- la clase de diversión que los adultos tienen a puerta cerrada… -murmuro, mientras se separa de sus labios, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos dorados, robándole otro beso al terminar de decir sus palabras-

-Ya veo... –le mantuvo la mirada, un poco sorprendida por el beso del chico repentino- ¿Quieres intimidarme o algo por el estilo? Ya veo… ¿y si digo que no?

-Entonces… -la miro un segundo- Me iré a dormir después… - se separó despacio- No hare nada que no quieras~

-Entiendo… -dijo un poco sorprendida-No pareces del tipo que acepta un no por respuesta… - solo lo miro como tomaba la distancia

-No soy un tipo de esos… No me tomes por uno de ellos, tengo más clase que eso… -se levantó, acomodando bien la bata que se había puesto para irse- si decides que quieres divertirte, avísame, creo que podríamos pasar un buen rato….

-Ya… -observo el cuerpo del chico mientras salía, al estar con la bata mojada se pegaba a su figura, la cual era bastante agradable a la vista. Respecto a su personalidad no era del todo mala, aunque le agradaba aun había puntos que eran una área desconocida- Esta bien… -respondió- Te avisare si me apetece, aunque seguro que no te faltaran amiguitas con las que jugar.

-Claro… -dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo- Hay muchas humanas que no se asustan cuando ven mis ojos y orejas de zorro… -termino con su ironía- La verdadera diversión es con este cuerpo…

-No pensé en eso –rio nerviosa-Perdón… Pero con tu cuerpo humano también puedes salir con cualquiera… No te faltan pretendientes…

-No quiero nada con humanas, no voy a estar ahí para siempre… -dijo rotundo-

-Como sea… -suspiro pesadamente- me iré en un rato, descansa~ - se despidió Botan, aun sin dejar de admirar ese cuerpo-

* * *

Continuara ~~

Se va a poner mas caliente~~ Espero opiniones sobre como evoluciona la historia ~~


	3. Decisiones

Os dejo con el final ^^

* * *

-Si…- se movió yendo a cambiarse de ropa para dormir a la pequeña sala de vestuario, tratando de calmarse un poco y volver a su estado normal-

-Kurama… - se abrió la puerta de golpe tras unos minutos de haberse separado ambos- Me lo he pensado y … -lo miro un segundo antes de terminar- creo que aceptare tu proposición ~ - sin decir nada más y con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, se acercó al chico, quitándose la bata frente a él-

-Botan, no esperaba esta reacción, tan…-se sorprendió mirando el cuerpo ajeno, acercando su mano para acercarla un poco más –pasemos entonces un buen rato… -se sentó en un pequeño banco que había.

-Supongo que será divertido y relajado… - se acercó del todo agarrando su mano, moviéndose a sentarse sobre su regazo besándole con cierta vergüenza –

-Sera todo menos relajado… -correspondió al beso- no debes ser tímida después de desnudarte de golpe…

-Solo cállate y divirtámonos antes de que se den cuenta de que desaparecimos…- lo beso más profundo, acariciando el cabello ajeno, moviéndose para acomodarse-

-Guau… que salvaje…- la rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su piel, disfrutando un poco del tacto, sus labios se deslizaron por la mandíbula ajena, despacio bajaron a lamer las clavículas. Botan por su parte se dejó hacer, acariciando su cabello, tuvo curiosidad por besar y juguetear con las ojeras de zorro era algo que quería hacer desde que lo vio por primera vez- No deberías jugar con ellas… -hablo al notar que las empezó a toquitear-

-Seguiré jugando con ellas… tú estás jugando con mis pechos… -le beso las orejas dándole un suave mordisco- Asi que me parece justo… -rio despacio. Kurama la cargo moviéndola al suelo de aquel lugar, quedando sobre ella-

-Te dije que no jugaras con ellas… -dijo con tono burlón, mordiendo suavemente el pecho ajeno, separando las piernas de la chica para poder alcanzar su entrepierna y centrarse en ella por un rato para satisfacerla y provocarla, lamiendo y saboreando cada uno de sus lugares, valiéndose de sus manos para jugar con la entrada ajena, deleitándose con los suaves sonidos que se escapaban de la boca de Botan.

-Ku-Kurama… No más juegos…- tiro de sus orejas para hacer que subiera, besándolo- ponte el condón y hagámoslo…

-Está bien, yo quería ser considerado… Iré por él… - se incorporó para poder levantarse finalmente, para rebuscar entre su ropa, aunque no pretendía tener sexo con nadie, decidió llevar un par en la cartera, entre que lo buscaba. Botan lo abrazo por la espalda, agarrando el miembro ajeno con sus manos, masturbándolo.

-Creo que se va a sentir genial- se relamió un poco- Hace cosquillas Kurama… para… - rio un poco, moviendo sus piernas al sentir que la cola del zorro se movía entre sus piernas- Date prisa…

-Ya está aquí …- sonríe mostrándole – No esperaba que te fuera a gustar pasar el rato conmigo… -se giró para besarle-

-No es como que pueda conocer a muchos tipos y ahora me pareciste un buen candidato – lo beso de vuelta, quitándole el condón de las manos para agacharse y colocarlo -adecuadamente, jugando con su miembro-

-Ahora soy yo quien está impaciente… - la alzo a la altura de sus ojos- sujétate bien a mi cintura…- la coloco en su posición para poder entrar en ella-

-Asi no me gusta… -jadeo al sentir que entraba en ella- Voy a caerme… Hagámoslo en el suelo… - mordió suavemente su oreja-

-Está bien…- se movió para acomodarse en el suelo, agarrando las caderas ajenas, clavando lentamente sus garras sin dañarla, comenzó a moverla suavemente, por su parte Botan comenzó a montarlo agarrándose en sus hombros-

-En aquel lugar solo se podían oír aquellos sonidos provenientes de la pareja, sus jadeos y suspiros de placer. Botan apoyada en el pecho ajeno cabalgando al chico mientras este acariciaba sus senos, admirando su figura y sus movimientos, Botan incorporo deslizando su mano jugar con su propio clítoris para intensificar su placer. Kurama por su parte, se encontraba un poco sorprendido por esas actuaciones, pero sus labios se centraron en los rosados pezones de la chica

-Ku-Kurama…creo que voy a … -sus ojos lujuriosos inundados por el placer, se centraron en los del chico- N-no se te ocurra parar ahora… -murmuro entre jadeos

-E-esta apretado… -ayudo a la chica a moverse, la cual tras unos segundo Botan le aparto sacándolo de ella, corriéndose sobre la cintura ajena, dejando caer su cabeza para atrás disfrutando del orgasmo.

-No es justo… - la beso apasionadamente, porque esa reacción le había excitado aún más –

-Aun no se ha terminado… Asi que cállate y sigamos… -respondió separándose de sus labios, desviando la mirada para usar su mano e introducir el miembro del chico otra vez en ella- ¿No estarás cansado?

-No… aun no… -mordió su cuello- eso se sintió increíble Botan… eres una caja de sorpresas…

-No lo sabes tú bien…- le beso, acariciando con sus manos las orejas ajenas, enredando sus dedos con el cabello ajeno- quiero más… -comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre él, buscando aquella zona que ahora estaba sensible dentro de ella y la hacía sentirse en otro mundo, Kurama aún estaba memorizando las zonas más erógenas de la peliazul, quería verla hacer esa expresión de nuevo-

-Ahora si voy a terminar… Botan, realmente esta apretado ahora…- siguió empujando la cadera de la chica contra la suya ayudándose de las manos para entrar lo más profundo posible en ella, corriéndose a los pocos minutos de volver a hacerlo en el interior de la chica. Por su parte Botan rodeo su cuello, arañando la espalda del peli plateado, llegando por segunda vez al orgasmo, jadeando en la oreja ajena-

-Eso fue realmente bueno…- se relamió quedándose abrazada a él- Fue divertido… Lo último que esperaría de ti, es que me invitaras a algo como esto… -lo beso de nuevo-

-No siempre surge una situación Asi, ¿No crees?- la miro respondiendo gustoso al beso- Siempre pensé en proponértelo, pero… era complicado.

-Vaya, vaya… que tímido entonces es el zorro…- se rio brevemente- te avisare si me sobra tiempo para divertirme de nuevo… somos realmente compatibles, dos orgasmos son bastante relajantes de tanto estrés- rio

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras… -la miro seriamente- Tomemos otro baño juntos y después volvamos a la cama…

-Si... vamos… -lo miro disfrutando de las vistas, siguiéndola de nuevo hasta el agua, en el transcurso, su figura, cambio a la de Suichi. Botan se giró al sentir algo extraño-

-Asi que ya volviste a esa figura… -lo miro de arriba abajo, la próxima vez hagámoslo con esa –sonrió- Parece divertido que tengas dos aspectos~

-No sé qué le encuentras de divertido… -se movió a darse una breve ducha en las cercanías del agua termal.

-Esta figura no es tan alta para mi~ -se abrazó- Y no parece tan peligrosa como Yoko, pero ambas son hermosas- le beso pegándose a él – Es como si tuviera a dos tipos para mí.

-Ya veo… no sé si debería sentirme alagado o no… -la miro seriamente, abrazándole de vuelta-

-No iras a ser vergonzoso o tímido conmigo ahora que se algunos de tus secretos –lo miro burlándose un poco de él, besando su cuello-

-Seguiré manteniéndome como hasta ahora – alzo una deja, dejándole hacer- Esto será nuestro secreto ¿Te parece?

-Me parece bien, no quiero que Yusuke o Kuwa-chan anden molestándome o diciendo cosas desagradables…- después de estar un poco pegados mientras se duchaban y tomaban un nuevo baño, regresaron cada uno a su habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron algo tarde, saliendo a desayunar al salón, las miradas de Kurama y Botan se encontraron pero como habían acordado fingirían que nada había pasado entre ellos delante de sus amigos.

-Tras visitar algunos lugares todos juntos, las chicas iban delante disfrutando de todo el festival y tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara trataban de estar con ellas, Kurama por su parte iba un poco más rezagado dejando disfrutar a todos. Además, había sentido una presencia conocida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hiei apareció detrás de él hablándole

-Asi que Kurama, conseguiste tu propósito con esa estúpida ¿Verdad?- dijo con un tono de burla

-Asi es, no sabía que eras de los tipos que les gusta mirar – le devolvió la burla

-¡Quien miro! Zorro idiota… solo vi tus insinuaciones, Asi que cuando te siguió después, lo supuse –rechino sus dientes- solo dile que la quieres como tu compañera y déjate de juegos retorcidos… sino algún otro se te adelantara y ya no querrá jugar contigo.

-Lo hare a su debido tiempo… al igual que tú con tu secreto – se burló de él- Únete a nosotros también, será divertido

-Vamos Kurama, no te quedes atrás…- se acercó Botan, ya que los demás había ido a tomar posición para ver un espectáculo del festival- ¡Hiei! ¿Viniste a vigilar a Kuwa-chan?

-¿Quién va a vigilar? Estúpida… - con esas palabras solo salto y se marchó de nuevo-

-Que tipo tan extraño…-se cruzó de brazos- han ido a coger sitio… si no vamos pronto no los encontraremos, por cierto…. ¿Qué quería?

-Nada… solo apareció, vayamos con ellos~ - le agarro de la cintura suavemente- vamos…

-Si, vayamos- sonrió un tanto picara, mirando de reojo-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Que se te está ocurriendo? – la miro curioso.

-Podríamos volver a divertirnos en el espectáculo, mientras tenemos la excitación de que todos puedan descubrirlo ¿Qué te parece? –dijo con un tono juguetón.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirnos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas… Asi que mejor en un sitio donde solo estemos los dos –le robo un beso- ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmm…Acaso estas proponiéndome alguna cosa –lo miro contenta, obviamente no era tonta como todos pensaban- Me parece un trato justo. Tú y yo por el resto de nuestras vidas...

* * *

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
